Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Dream World
They are back at Yen Sid's Tower Yen Sid: Twenty Six Lights, Forty Four darknesses... Quartzmon has been busy. They all look worried about Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Fuyunyan: Boys. Don't say you're hearts sleeping, too. Yen Sid: No, Fuyunyan. This affiliation is not the same. Psychemon: Can we do something for them? Yen Sid: In your Mark of Digimon exam, you were to found seven sleeping Crests. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison slumber, and also acquired the power to free a heart from its sleep. Psychemon, Dracmon, Oposummon, you find those Crest within their Heart. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to ask and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Hearts. Fuyunyan: You want them to dive back into Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's heart? But, Yen Sid. Their heart's is down in the darkest abyss. If Psychemon, Dracmon and Oposummon is not careful, they will get trapped down there with him. No, they can't... I'll go to save them. Yen Sid: And perhaps you may even succeed, Fuyunyan. But there is no denying Psychemon, Dracmon and Oposummon stands the better chance, having dived into Ace's heart as long as he has. They look so worried for Shoutmon and his friends Dracmon: Fuyunyan.. we really owe you. But Me, Psychemon and Oposummon have to go inside their's Heart. Fuyunyan: But, Guys... Psychemon: look at him. Sleeps like nothing happened- like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The nine of us agreed to have an adventure around the Digital World, and now this Digimon King would go take a nap to doze off. Dracmon: Gumdramon always wanted to be strong like Shoutmon. Every time he does that, because he wanted to be strong. and Now he take a nap for this. Oposummon: And for Damemon, he always cared for his partners even me, and now he take a day off for this. Psychemon: You see, it's our job to keep them on feet. Beside, what kind of Digimon Warrior would sleep though the test? We're doing it for ourselves, too. They saved us once. Dracmon: And... We hear them call pur name. They need our help. Fuyuynan: Okay. There Something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach them. All you have to do is follow that connection! USApyon: That's right. And we're all connected to them. Whisper: Of course.. Jibanyan: Well, Shoutmon is a great king to us. Komasan: And I like Damemon so much. Komajiro: Me too. USApyon: Gumdramon is a good Digimon to me. Impmon: And if the Darkness have you, I promise I'll let you out. Because I'm doing for a friend. Psychemon: Everyone, thank you. We will be back soon. They went into Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Dream World, and they're in a Dark Abyss Dracmon: Whoa, this abyss... Do you think we're inside their dream? Oposummon: I think we are. Then they saw Nightmare Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon in Full Armor and he's gonna fight him All: Huh!? They fighting them and they defeated them, then they're Helmet has been crack and then they transforms back into Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and they're Unconscious Dracmon: Gumdramon! Oposummon: Damemon! Psychemon: Shoutmon! They're gonna a save them, but they cannot pull them out and then they're Gone, they look at the Xros Loader Psychemon: We'll search for you. They aim Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Xros Loader to the Crest of Light and they're in the Digital World Psychemon: This is the Island Zone. Dracmon: We're back home? Then they saw Veemon Psychemon: Veemon? Veemon: What is that you're so afraid of? Psychemon: Losing something that important He disappeared and they saw Kotemon Dracmon: Kotemon? No, you're a Different Kotemon. Kotemon: What is the one thing you care about more than anything else? Dracmon: Well... My close friends. He disappeared Dracmon: What's going on here? Oposummon: I don't know. They saw something at the beach looking at the Sun Oposummon: Damemon? They ran off to see him and it wasn't Damemon, it was Falcomon Oposummon: Who are you? Falcomon: Oposummon, make a Wish? Oposummon: Another Question? Okay... I wish... To recover something important that I lost. They has been teleported in the Human World and they saw a envelope Dracmon: What's this? Psychemon: I don't know. ???: Hmm... You were not the visitor I expected. They saw Wisemon Psychemon: DiZmon. Oh, wait... Wisemon. What are you doing here? Wisemon: Perhaps I wanted to Atone for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt... That I ought to leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself with my friends and our research, and hid them within Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Psychemon: You mean this is... Data? Wisemon: Yes. A clue, I think, to finding yourselves or your list friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon was the only one able to return to their Digimon Form without destroying their Nobodies. That is a statement to the love in his heart of other people, and the bond that tie them together. Maybe, they have the power to bring back the heart and existence of those connection to him- to recreate people we thought were lost to us Forever. Our mode precious treasures- even an empty puppet- the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind- there are hearts around us everywhere we look. And it does not take a rookie Digimon to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny. And perfect. Gumdramon Shoutmon and Damemon has a heart like that- uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When he sees the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, three of them may have the power to mend it. They have touch many hearts, they have accepted them, and they have saved them. And some of those Hearts have never left them- whether they fell into fairness or were trapped there- whether they sleep in the darkness of Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Heart, or were welcomed into its warmth- they can be saved. All they needs to do is be themselves and follow wherever it is that their heart taken them like Sora. It is the best and the only way. The rest is inside it. They look at the envelope Psychemon: Okay, thanks you. Wisemon: Of course. And... Why are you here? Dracmon: Oh, well... You see... We just want to wake our friends up. Wisemon: You don't think they fell asleep. Oposummon Yep. What'll I do with them? Wisemon: What, indeed. They laugh Wisemon: Never be sad. They are okay. All: Huh? Wisemon: They weren't here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning them, you saved them Psychemon: Wait... You mean... The Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon wrapped in that Black phantom? Wisemon: Then, you can ended and you were questioned by three young Digimon. That was the final key to awaken them. They are now awaken. You can go home now. Dracmon: Alright, thank you. They use their crest to the Crest of Miracle and they went back to the Real World Wisemon: Young Digimons! I do not believe you ever tell me you're name. Psychemon: My name.. it's Psychemon. Dracmon: Dracmon. Oposummon: Oposummon. They went back to the Real World